La Historia del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno
by lakunoichiftv
Summary: Precuela de "Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego". Él era Uzumaki Naruto, Líder del Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze, Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, uno de los cinco Señores de la Guerra. Todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente. Odiado por muchos y amado por otros. Esta es su historia.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Este fic es una precuela de "Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego", un fic de mi autoría. La historia en sí puede entenderse sin haber leído Crónicas antes, pero los asuntos como qué son los Señores de la Guerra, las Naciones Feudales y demás están explicados en Crónicas.

Os recomiendo que os paséis por Crónicas para que podáis enterar al 100% de este fic.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

* * *

La llegada de un bebé a este mundo es siempre motivo de alegría.

Los padres de la criatura esperan con ansias durante nueve meses a la llegada de su hijo. Una espera que se les hace casi eterna, pues desean con toda su alma poder sostener en brazos el resultado de su amor.

Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze podían ser los Señores de las Tierras del Trueno, pero eso no implicaba que fuesen distintos a los demás padres que esperaban a su retoño.

Aunque tenían las mismas ganas de tener a su hijo en brazos, había algo que los diferenciaba de los demás, y no era su estatus social. La diferencia era que Kushina era la jinchuriki del Kyubi. Eso no le impidió ganarse el corazón del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, que pudo en ver en ella algo más que un monstruo o un arma de guerra.

En esos tiempos, donde la medicina no había avanzado lo suficiente, las mujeres se jugaban la vida cada vez que daban a luz.

Lamentablemente, Kushina no era la excepción.

Fue un 10 de octubre cuando dio a luz a un precioso niño rubio. El niño no paraba de berrear entre los brazos de su madre, como si supiese que destino le esperaba a su madre.

-Minato, mira, es igualito a ti- dijo en un susurro Kushina.

-Ku…Kushina- tartamudeó Minato el nombre de su mujer entre lágrimas. Lágrimas, porque sabía que su mujer no sobreviviría esa noche.

-Minato…-susurró Kushina triste por ver a su marido así.-Minato, mírame- cuando su marido alzó su cabeza para mirarla, Kushina sonrió- Estoy tan feliz de que nuestro niño esté bien, me alegra saber que no estarás solo.

-Kushina- lloraba el Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.

-Minato, espero que mi muerte no influya en el cariño de nuestro pequeño, eso me cabrearía mucho, y sabes lo que pasa cuando me cabreo dattebane- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, lamento mucho interrumpir pero… es hora de la extracción- murmuró un ninja de las Tierras del Trueno.

Ello provocó que Minato apretase más la mano de su mujer. Su hijo comenzó a llorar todavía con más fuerza.

-Minato- dijo Kushina mientras sonreía- estoy preparada, me has dado lo que nadie me había dado en mi vida por ser la portadora del Kyubi, amor. Un amor que se ha visto reflejado en nuestro niño, en nuestro pequeño Naruto- dijo entre lágrimas.- solamente prométeme que él no sufrirá como yo sufrí.

-Kushina… yo…yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso no suceda- dijo Minato con determinación. – Querré a nuestro hijo con todo mi corazón.- ante las palabras de Minato, Kushina sonrió.

-Gracias Minato, siempre velaré por vosotros dos. Y tú pequeño, no le des muchos problemas a tu padre, pero siendo hijo mío creo que eso será casi imposible, encuentra a una buena mujer, y no te dejes influenciar por tu padrino. - dijo Kushina entre lágrimas cuando depositó al pequeño Naruto en brazos de su padre.

El niño no paraba de llorar.

-Minato-sama, debemos comenzar- volvió a decir el ninja.

Minato asintió en silencio, y así se mantuvo todo el rato que los ninja selladores traspasaron el Kyubi del cuerpo de su mujer al de su hijo.

-Minato, Naruto, los amo- dijo en su último suspiro de vida Kushina.

Cuando todo había acabado, Minato apretó contra su cuerpo a su hijo, que había parado de llorar.

-Minato-sama…- habló el ninja.

-Marchaos, marchaos todos… necesito tiempo- murmuró el hombre. Todos los ninjas allí reunidos obedecieron las órdenes de su señor.

Ese día, Minato lloró, de felicidad por la llegada de su hijo, y de dolor al saber que su mujer no volvería con ellos.

La pérdida de Kushina asoló a todos los ciudadanos de las Tierras del Trueno. Los que más sufrieron por ella fueron su marido Minato, y el hijo de ambos, Naruto, que, aunque no la llegó a conocer, la echaría de menos siempre.

* * *

Cinco años después se veía a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules correteando por los pasillos del Palacio de las Tierras del Trueno. Era perseguido por un hombre de unos veinte años.

-NARUTOOOOO ven aquí- gritaba el hombre.- tienes que tomar las clases de historia y escritura.

-NO QUIERO IRUKA-SENSEI, ESO ES DEMASIADO ABURRIDO.-gritaba el rubio mientras derrapaba al tomar las curvas de los pasillos.- SOLO NECESITO ENTRENAMIENTO NINJA DATTEBAYO.

-PARA SER UN NINJA NECESITAS SABER LEER Y ESCRIBIR, ASÍ QUE VEN AQUÍ- gritaba Iruka persiguiendo al rubio.

-QUE NO QUIERO- volvió a gritar a Naruto.

En un instante, los pies del rubio ya no tocaban el suelo. El rubio no paraba de moverlos, intentado poder volver a posarlos y con eso conseguir escapar de "la tortura", como a él le gustaba llamar a sus horas de estudio.

-¿Has perdido algo Iruka-san?- dijo el captor de Naruto.

-Minato-sama, lo siento mucho, pero Naruto es demasiado escurridizo- dijo Iruka mientras hacía una reverencia mientras pedía perdón.

-Jajajajaja, Iruka-san no te preocupes, nadie mejor que yo conoce a mi hijo y se cuán rápido puede ser cuando quiere escaquearse de sus obligaciones- dijo Minato sonriente, todavía sosteniendo a Naruto con su camisa.

-Otosaaaaaaan suéltame Dattebayo- gritaba el rubio mientras se removía.

-Naruto-kun, compórtate bien y vete a estudiar, después si quieres entrenaremos un rato- dijo Minato sonriendo.

-¿EN SERIO DATTEBAYO? IRUKA-SENSEI VAMOS DATE PRISA QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR- el rubio volvió a tomar el camino por el que había venido, corriendo como no.

Minato e Iruka exhalaron un profundo suspiro; el joven heredero de las Tierras del Trueno era demasiado activo.

-Con su permiso Minato-sama me retiro- dijo Iruka haciendo una reverencia para ir tras del torbellino rubio.

Minato se quedó mirando el camino por el que se fue su hijo. Sus deberes como Señor de la Guerra lo obligaban a estar apartado de su hijo largos tiempos, cosa que le dolía al rubio mayor profundamente. Cuando miraba a su hijo no podía evitar pensar en su difunta esposa; tenían una personalidad tan parecida. Lejos de sentirse triste, ver a su esposa reflejada en su retoño le daba a Minato fuerzas para seguir adelante.

De lo único que se arrepentía Minato era no haber podido mantener la promesa que le había prometido a su esposa, que Naruto no sufriría el desprecio que ella sufrió por tener al Kyubi en su interior. Aunque lo había intentado, muchos padres eran reticentes a que sus hijos jugaran con el pequeño, y los que lo permitían lo hacían por la presión de saber que era el hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.

Su hijo intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, que no notaba la frialdad con la que lo trataban los demás niños, pero cuando él pensaba que nadie lo miraba, Minato veía esa mirada triste que siempre le veía a su mujer antes de que lo conociera a él.

-Minato-sama, ha llegado un emisario de las Tierras del Agua, quiere hablar urgentemente con usted- dijo uno de sus consejeros.

Minato suspiró y se encaminó a la sala de Juntas, su deber como Señor de la Guerra le llamaba.

* * *

El pequeño Naruto se encontraba solo, balanceándose en un columpio que había en el patio central del Palacio. Tenía la mirada perdida.

 _No entiendo por qué los demás niños dejan de jugar cuando llego yo, ni porque me miran así… No les he hecho nada como para que estén enfadados conmigo… Oto-san e Iruka-sensei son los únicos que no me tratan con recelo, si ellos no estuvieran conmigo… estaría solo. –_ estos pensamientos, que rondaban constantemente la cabeza del infante, lo entristecían muchísimo.

Apoyado en un poste de la pérgola que rodeaba todo el patio, se encontraba Minato, observando serio a su hijo. Le pesaba el corazón verlo así, con la mirada perdida y entristecida. Cuando estaba con él, su hijo cambiaba completamente, volviéndose un niño cariñoso y divertido.

 _Ojalá las gentes supiesen como es en realidad_ \- pensó Minato mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su hijo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿preparado para el entrenamiento?- dijo Minato sorprendiendo a Naruto, que no lo había visto venir.

La cara del pequeño rubio fue cambiando a una radiante sonrisa.

-SI TOCHAN- gritó con efusividad Naruto.

Padre e hijo comenzaron a realizar taijutsu, Minato obviamente esquivaba los ataques de su hijo, que daba lo mejor de sí.

Tras una hora de prácticas, Naruto se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada, mientras que Minato se encontraba tan fresco como al inicio.

-JOLIN TOCHAN NO ES JUSTO!, NO ME HAS ATACADO NI UNA SOLA VEZ- gritó Naruto, molesto porque su padre no lo tomase en serio. Minato ser rio ante el comentario de su hijo.

El pobre Naruto quería recibir sus golpes, que lo consideraba un igual. No dudaba que su hijo algún día lo alcanzaría, e incluso lo superaría, pero contaba con apenas cinco años de edad.

-Naruto-kun deja de gritar- dijo Minato mientras le atusaba el pelo a su hijo.- Ni siquiera me has tocado, cuando consigas darme un golpe yo te lo devolveré ¿vale? Para eso tienes que estudiar estrategias y practicar mucho.

-VALE- gritó el rubio, que ante la mirada acusatoria de su padre relajó el tono- quiero decir, vale tochan.

-Así me gusta Naruto-kun- dijo mientras sonreía.- Por cierto Naruto, dentro de una semana vendrán el Señor de las Tierras del Agua para hablar unos temas de suma importancia.- dijo Minato de manera seria, provocando que su hijo parará de corretear y se pusiera serio- ¿Sabes que esto es muy importante para papá verdad? Se tú mismo, pero compórtate bien, que los Hyugas son … por así decirlo, un tanto remilgados.

Naruto estaba serio, su padre confiaba en que él se comportase.

-Tochan…NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ DATTEBAYO- gritó Naruto mientras se arrojaba en los brazos de su padre.

Minato sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. Naruto siempre quería que los demás los aceptasen, y nunca defraudarles.

La gente que rechazaba a su hijo, más que enfado le daban pena, pena porque se estaban perdiendo el corazón de oro que tenía su pequeño.

* * *

La semana pasó con rapidez. En una habitación del palacio se encontraba Naruto, siendo preparado por Iruka para la próxima recepción de la familia Hyuga.

-Iruka-sensei, no me gusta este kimono, me aprieta y pesa mucho, y no puedo caminar a gusto.- se quejó el ojiazul . No le gustaba nada vestir con aquellas ropas, prefería otras más cómodas con las que poder correr a gusto.

-Naruto-kun debes lucir formal, es una situación muy importante para tu padre, así que tienes que lucir tus mejores galas, además, así se te hará más difícil correr y hacer de las tuyas- murmuró eso último Iruka.

Naruto miraba con cara de fastidio a su tutor. Justo cuando iba a volver a replicar, su padre apareció por la puerta.

Traía puesto un kimono negro con trunos amarillos dibujados, los pantalones también eran negros; traía en la mano el sombrero que lo distinguía como el Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.

-¿Ya estás listo Naruto-kun?- preguntó Minato.

Naruto como respuesta comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, para enseñarle a su padre que sí que estaba preparado. Tenía un yukata naranja, con espirales por los bajos de mismo, el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze.

-Sí otosan, ya estoy listo- dijo Naruto sonriente. Minato asintió.

-Pues vamos, ya ha llegado el Clan Hyuga- dijo mientras le tendía la mano, que Naruto cogió sobre la marcha.

Iruka vio como su señor iba de mano de su hijo; el pequeño iba dando saltitos y hablando de manera animada con su padre de lo bien que se había comportado preparándose y el rubio mayor sonriendo ante las anécdotas de su hijo.

Cuando le dijeron que él sería el tutor institucional de Naruto el mundo se le cayó encima. Ser el maestro del portador del kyubi… se había imaginado un niño monstruoso. Cuando vio por primera vez a aquel niño, hiperactivo, sonriente, con ganas de hacer amigos, todos sus prejuicios se fueron por los suelos.

Ojalá más gente como él se detuvieran a conocer al pequeño heredero.

* * *

Naruto estaba esperando al lado de su padre. Se estaba poniendo impaciente; con su personalidad tan hiperactiva estar más de un minuto en el mismo sitio era toda una proeza.

-Tochan, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó el rubio a su padre, impaciente.

-No, Naruto-kun, sigue comportándote así- dijo su padre mientras le sonreía.

Naruto hizo un puchero de impaciencia. Pasaron cinco minutos a los que el rubio le parecieron una eternidad. Justo cuando iba a volver a quejarse, un gran grupo de personas irrumpió en la entrada del Palacio.

A la cabeza del grupo había un hombre que rondaría la edad de su padre. Tenía el pelo negro azabache muy largo, cosa que le sorprendió al joven Uzumaki. Iba vestido con un kimono blanco, y una especie de capa de color gris. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al ver el color de ojos del hombre, eran de un gris perla.

Detrás del hombre iba otro hombre completamente idéntico al señor de adelante; lo único que los diferenciaba era en sus vestimentas; el segundo hombre iba vestido con ropa militar, al igual que los demás hombres que los acompañaban, que aunque sus facciones variaran un poco, al pequeño rubio se le antojaban demasiado parecidos.

-Tochan… ¿son ciegos?- preguntó en un susurró Naruto, para que solo lo oyera su padre.

-No, Naruto-kun, no son ciegos; ni se te ocurra decirles nada de ese estilo- murmuró Minato, intentando contenerse la risa ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Los dos hombres principales se pararon a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraban Naruto y Minato. Los demás hombre fueron colocándose a los lados. Detrás de todos esos hombres había dos niños: un niño y una niña.

El niño, que rondaría la edad de Naruto, era igualito a los dos hombres gemelos; iba vestido con un kimono gris; su mirada destilaba seriedad. La niña, sin embargo, aunque parecida a los demás Hyugas, era diferente. Tenía el pelo corto, de un color negro azulado, distinto al negro azabache de las otras personas; sus ojos también eran de un color perlado, pero al contrario que el resto, sus ojos transmitían calidad. Tendría dos años menos que el rubio.

Al notar que el pequeño rubio la estaba mirando, la niña se sonrojó.

Naruto, no sabía por qué, también se sonrojó y apartó la cara avergonzado.

-Tochan, esa niña es muy bonita dattebayo- murmuró Naruto.

Minato miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. Naruto tenía la misma virtud que Kushina, en las situaciones tensas, podía ver las cosas bonitas de las mismas.

-Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama- dijo Minato mientras hacía una reverencia formal a sus invitados.

-Minato-sama- dijeron ambos Hyugas, realizando una reverencia en respuesta a la del rubio.

-Este es mi hijo Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Minato mientras que con una mano hacía avanzar al pequeño.

A Naruto le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero en esa situación, no sabía por qué se encontraba muy nervioso.

-Encantado de conocerlos- dijo mientras hacía una profunda reverencia bastante forzadas.

Ambos hombres asintieron, aceptando los respetos.

-Él es mi hijo, Hyuga Neji- dijo el hombre que Naruto reconoció como Hizashi.

El niño se adelantó un paso, y realizo una reverencia de manera refinada y elegante. A Naruto ese chico se le antojaba un tanto frío, no sabía por qué.

-Ella es mi hija, Hyuga Hinata- dijo Hiashi.

La niña avanzó con paso tímido, muy sonrojada.

-E..e.. encantada- dijo tartamudeando con voz aniñada la pequeña, mientras realizaba un reverencia.

Naruto miraba a la niña; cuanto más la miraba más interesado estaba en conocerla.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos dentro y hablemos- dijo Minato con una sonrisa.- Los niños quedarán a cargo de Umino Iruka, un ninja muy cualificado.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hiashi, comenzando a andar hacia donde le indicaba el rubio mayor.

* * *

En el patio del palacio se encontraban los tres niños siendo observados desde lejos por Iruka.

Llevaban en silencio desde que llegaron, un silencio que a ojos de Naruto le parecía incómodo. Al ver que su sensei se fue durante un instante, el rubio decidió romper el hielo presentándose.

-Eto… Bueno, soy Uzumaki Naruto y espero que seamos amigos- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya lo sabíamos tonto, te has presentado antes- dijo Neji de manera burlona- ¿Por qué íbamos a ser amigos de un chico como tú? Oto-sama y Hiashi-sama han dicho que tengamos cuidado contigo, porque eres un monstruo.

La sonrisa del rubio se transformó, primero a una cara de tristeza, y luego a una de rabia. Sin previo aviso, Naruto se abalanzó contra Neji.

-YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO, RETIRA LO DICHO- gritaba Naruto encima de Neji, que, con un movimiento de su pie, consiguió quitarse de encima al rubio.

-No pienso retirarlo, todo el mundo lo dice. Además, ¿dónde están tus amigos? Si no fueras un monstruo tendrías aquí a muchos amigos jugando contigo- dijo Neji de manera seria.

-Yo… yo… ellos…- tartamudeaba Naruto, mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños con rabia- YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- volvió a abalanzarse contra Neji

Pero esta vez, el pelinegro ya estaba alerta y esquivó a su rival, barriéndole los pies con una patada. Naruto cayó bocarriba haciéndose daño en la cabeza. Pero se levantó y siguió "atacando" al Hyuga.

-No pareces tan temible como dicen, no eres más que un perdedor- decía Neji mientras pateaba a Naruto.

-Retira lo dicho- murmuraba el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Aquel niño sabía luchar mejor que él, pero no se rendiría, no hasta que retirase lo que le había dicho.

Neji, ante la insistencia del rubio, se empezó a cansar. Fue a propinarle una pata cuando fue detenido por una pequeña mano que le sujetó por el kimono.

-Neji-onisan, detente- murmuró la pequeña Hinata con tristeza en el rostro.

-Tss ha empezado él- se excusó el moreno- No empieces peleas que no puedes terminar- le dijo a Naruto y tras decir esto se fue, a otro extremo del patio, a sentarse detrás de un árbol, donde se sentó a dormir.

Naruto, con dificultad se levantó, intentado contener las lágrimas de dolor.

-¿E…e…estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra mientras veía a Naruto incorporarse.

Naruto levantó la mirada y lo que vio le entristeció muchísimo. La niña lo miraba con pena y con desconfianza. Esa mirada la conocía muy bien, era como lo miraba la mayoría de gente. Aunque debería de estar acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirase así, a Naruto le dolió profundamente que aquella niña lo mirase también así.

Naruto, una vez levantado, miró a la niña.

-Yo…yo… yo no soy un monstruo- murmuró el rubio mientras salía corriendo a ponerse tras el árbol donde estaba su columpio.

Hinata miraba el camino por el que se había ido el niño con tristeza. Ella no pensaba como su primo, ella no pensaba que él fuera un monstruo. Cuando lo miró a los ojos la primera vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era un niño que le transmitía confianza con la mirada.

Su oka-san le había dicho que lo ojos eran el espejo del alma, y así lo creía ella.

Una cosa verde tirada en el suelo llamó la atención de la pequeña. Se agachó y pudo comprobar que era un peluche en forma de rana. Supuso que se le había caído al rubio. Lo cogió entre sus manitas y apretó el muñeco contra sí.

-Tengo que devolverte a tu dueño- murmuró la niña mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el lugar donde suponía que se encontraba Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su columpio, con la mirada perdida. Lágrimas se le escapaban silenciosamente. Le dolía tanto no poder hacer amigos porque todos lo consideraban un monstruo. Lo peor de todo es que él no había hecho nada como para que lo llamaran así, no sabía por qué se lo decían.

-Eto… creo que esto es tuyo- escuchó Naruto una pequeña voz tras de sí.

Rápidamente se limpió las rebeldes lágrimas con la mano. No había oído llegar a la niña, era muy silenciosa.

Naruto se giró para "encarar" a la niña; él nunca le haría daño a una mujer (su padre se lo había inculcado desde que tenía uso de razón), pero no se dejaría humillar.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Vienes a reírte más de mí?-preguntó el rubio furioso.

-Nononono, yo… eto…- "decía" la pequeña muy nerviosa sin mirar al rubio. Como no sabía qué decirle al rubio, alzó las manos, ofreciéndole el peluche- TEN.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir. Ese era su peluche sapo que le había regalado su padrino cuando era pequeño. Era su juguete favorito.

-Mmmm gracias- dijo avergonzado mientras cogía su peluche de las manos de la ojijade- eto… siento haber sido maleducado, pensaba que te ibas a reír de mí- murmuró todavía más avergonzado el rubio.

-Siento que Neji-onisan haya sido tan malo contigo- se disculpó la pequeña también.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos, sin decir nada, solamente observándose.

Hinata se fijó en ese momento que Naruto tenía un pequeño raspón en la mejilla, que supuso que se la había hecho cuando cayó al suelo en el rifirrafe con su primo. Con timidez, sacó una bandita de una de sus mangas, se acercó al rubio y se la puso.

Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, nadie que no fuera su padre, su padrino e Iruka-sensei se había preocupado de esa manera por él. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, comprobando que la bandita que le había puesto la pequeña era real.

Hinata por su parte, se apartó como si Naruto quemase, estaba muerta de vergüenza. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero creyó que era lo correcto.

-Eto… GRACIAS- gritó Naruto nervioso. Nunca se había puesto así por una niña, es más, solían caerle mal por lo pesadas que eran, pero esta niña era especial, él lo sabía.

-No…no…no tienes que darlas- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Eto… Naruto-kun… yo…yo… no creas que seas un monstruo.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que le habían dicho eso a lo largo de su corta vida.

Ante el silencio del rubio, Hinata con un murmullo rápido, iba a salir corriendo, pero fue detenida. Naruto la había agarrado de la mano.

-Hinata-chan, muchísimas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa de felicidad. Al darse cuenta que seguía sujetando la mano de Hinata la soltó sobre la marcha.- Eto…Hinata-chan… ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- preguntó el rubio nervioso por la respuesta de la niña.

Hinata muy sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza.

-BIEEEEEEEN- gritó el rubio, haciendo que la niña pegase un respingo.-Vamos a jugar Hinata-chan.

El niño arrastró a la pequeña a jugar. Estuvieron jugando y hablando casi toda la tarde, bueno, en realidad, quien no paraba de hablar era el rubio, la morena simplemente sonreía y contestaba con algún monosílabo.

Los dos niños estaban muy contentos, al fin y al cabo, habían encontrado lo que hacía tiempo que estaban buscando, un amigo.

Pero todo lo que rápido llega, rápido se acaba.

-Hinata, ven conmigo- ambos niños se giraron para mirar quien había interrumpido su juego, no era otro que Neji- Hinata, que vengas conmigo- volvió a repetir el Hyuga serio.

-Pero Neji-onisan, me lo estoy pasando bien, no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo tímidamente Hinata, haciendo que Neji frunciera el ceño.

-Hinata, ya sabes lo que Hiashi-sama y padre dijeron de este niño- las palabras de Neji, provocaron que Naruto apretara las manos con rabia; para una persona que se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para querer ser su amiga…

-Oto-san y oji-san no lo conocen, no es un monstruo, es muy bueno conmigo, y seguro que lo sería contigo si le das una oportunidad- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

Neji se quedó mirando fijamente a Hinata, y luego a Naruto. No le gustaba aquel niño, si su padre y su tío le decían que ese chico era un monstruo, era que aquel chico era un monstruo, fin.

Justo cuando iba a reclamarle a la pelinegra, Iruka hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué tal estáis niño?¿Lo habéis pasado bien?- pregunto Iruka con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró cuando vio la bandita que tenía Naruto en la mejilla- Naruto-kun ¿qué te ha pasado?¿Te has hecho daño?

Ante la pregunta de Iruka, Neji se tensó. Vale que aquel niño le hubiera atacado primero, pero no dejaba de ser el hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno. Se había metido en un buen lio.

-No me ha pasado nada Iruka-sensei, simplemente tropecé y caí de boca, pero Hinata-chan me puso esta bandita para curarme- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Iruka suspiró resignado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras con el yukata puesto? Siempre acabas en el suelo- dijo Iruka, creyéndose el relato del rubio- Muchas gracias Hinata-sama por cuidar a Naruto- dijo mientras le sonreía a la pequeña.

Hinata, por su parte se sonrojó mucho; Neji, por la suya, estaba impactado. Pensaba que aquel niño le contaría al adulto que le había hecho para vengarse de él.

-Niños, he venido para deciros que vuestros padres han terminado ya la reunión- dijo Iruka- en cinco minutos os esperaré en el pasillo para acompañaros hasta la entrada principal.

Cuando Iruka se fue, Neji se giró hacia Naruto y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?

Naruto lo miró por un instante, serio.

-Eso no sería correcto, te ataque yo y tú me derrotaste, si me hubiera chivado hubiera sido un cobarde- dijo serio Naruto- La próxima vez que nos veamos será diferente, lo prometo dattebayo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Neji lo miró serio.

-Tss perdedor- y tras decir esto comenzó a caminar para irse.- Vamos Hinata.

Hinata se quedó un momento observando a Naruto, se acercó a él y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Gracias por jugar conmigo Naruto-kun- dijo muy nerviosa la niña. Estaba por irse cuando Naruto la detuvo.

-Hinata-chan… ten- dijo mientras le tendía su peluche sapo, su juguete favorito.

-No…no… puedo aceptarlo Naruto-kun es tu peluche favorito- dijo lo niña sonrojada.

-Quiero que lo tengas tú, para que recuerdes que somos amigos- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto- porque ¿somos amigos verdad?

-SÍ- gritó nerviosa Hinata mientras cogía el peluche que le tendía Naruto.

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeen-gritó pletórico el infante mientras abrazaba a la niña que estaba abochornada por el nerviosismo.- Nos volveremos a ver Hinata-chan, y volveremos a jugar juntos ¿verdad dattebayo?.

-Sí, Naruto-kun- dijo la niña mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-Es una promesa Hinata-chan, y como le dije a tu primo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia donde les esperaba Neji para reunirse con sus respectivos padres y partir a sus casas.

En aquel patio del Palacio de las Tierras del Trueno, aquella misma tarde, ambos niños realizaron una promesa inocente que provenía directamente de dos corazones sin maldad, dos corazones puros.

Aquella promesa, que para muchos habría caído en el olvido, sería solo la primera de muchas otras promesas.

Aquella promesa sería la razón por la que ambos jóvenes lucharían contra viento y marea para que nada ni nadie les impidiera estar juntos.

Pues, aquella promesa, había sido la chispa que prendería la llama de un amor que haría tambalear la estabilidad de todas la Naciones Feudales, e incluso de lugares más lejanos.

* * *

Cuando **drako lightning** me escribió en su review que le gustaría saber cómo Hinata y Naruto se conocieron, pensé, ¿por qué no?

Instantáneamente vinieron mil y una ideas a mí, y he de decir que me cuesta hacer este fic más que Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego, porque claro, mis lectores ya saben cómo terminan estos dos, y tengo que estrujarme muchísimo la cabeza para hacerlo interesante y que concuerde este fic con el fic principal.

Este fic no tendrá más de cinco o seis capítulos porque planeo que termine en el momento en el que empezó Crónicas.

Espero que les guste. La verdad es que el NaruHina me fascina, pero sinceramente me siento más cómoda escribiendo SasuSaku, pero bueno, quien no arriesga no gana.

Espero que este primer capítulo les deje ganas de más.

Intentaré alternar la actualización con la de Crónicas.

Un beso muy fuerte,

Lakunoichi.


	2. Fin de una vida, principio de otra

Naruto se encontraba jadeando; estaba muy magullado y muy débil. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo; utilizaba todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para no caer rendido.

Frente a él se encontraba un Neji de unos 9 años, sin un solo rasguño, mirando con una mezcla de asco y de molestia.

-Sigues siendo igual de débil, monstruo- dijo Neji como si estuviera hablando con un insecto.

-Te he dicho que no soy un monstruo- dijo Naruto por lo bajo mientras intentaba incorporarse, cayendo en el intento- No lo soy.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a Hinata te mataré- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Hinata lloraba al ver la estampa, intentaba acercarse al rubio, pero su primo la agarraba, impidiéndoselo.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamaba Hinata mientras ésta lloraba.

-Hinata-chan- decía como podía el rubio.

Naruto, levantó una mano para intentar alcanzar a la muchacha. Hinata por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse, la muchacha se desvaneció.

-Monstruo- le volvió a decir Neji justo antes del golpe de gracia.

-NOO SOY UN MONSTRUO- gritó Naruto antes de sentir el golpe, golpe que nunca llegaría.

Naruto se incorporó de un brinco en la cama, sudado y agitado. Había sido un sueño; no, había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que venía persiguiéndole desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aunque solo la había visto una vez en su vida, consideraba a Hinata su única amiga. Siempre soñaba que Neji la alejaba de él porque decía que era un monstruo, y él siempre acababa perdiendo contra el ojiperla. Naruto apretó los puños frustrado. Entrenaba para hacerse fuerte, para que nadie volviera a humillarlo como lo hizo aquel Hyuga.

El rubio miró por su ventana y vio que el Sol apenas había salido. Suspiró resignado, todavía le quedaban bastantes horas de sueño, pero sabía que no volvería a dormirse después de ese sueño.

Se vistió y fue a la parte trasera del castillo de las Tierras del Trueno y comenzó a entrenar, solo.

Su padre había partido hacía ya un mes en una misión diplomática a las Tierras del Fuego e Iruka-sensei le decía que él no era la mejor persona para enseñarle el arte ninja del combate, que él se encargaba solo de la parte teórica.

Estuvo entrenando toda la mañana, y, como el resto de días, terminó frustrado. Sus habilidades parecían haberse estancado.

-Tss así nunca podré derrotar a Neji- decía para si el rubio mientras apretaba las manos frustrado.

En vez de resignarse y abandonar, Naruto intensificaba más sus entrenamientos, dispuesto mejorar a toda costa.

-Naruto-kun- escuchó la voz de Iruka tras él.

-Iruka-sensei, todavía no es la hora de tomar sus clases, déjeme seguir entrenando- decía el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la diana y lanzaba un kunai, que erró el tiro.

-Naruto… tienes que venir, el consejo te está esperando- las palabras dichas por su maestro hicieron que el pequeño se girase.

Iruka traía consigo una cara que reflejaba gran tristeza, eso junto con el hecho de que había sido llamado por el consejo desconcertaba al rubio.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Naruto con voz que reflejaba la profunda consternación del niño.

-El consejo te lo dirá Naruto- murmuró por lo bajo Iruka mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala donde se encontraba reunido el consejo.

Naruto, comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su maestro. Le llamó la atención que éste no le reprendiera, cuando siempre lo hacía.

Una vez a las puertas de la sala Iruka se paró abrió la puerta y agachó la cabeza. Le indicó con una mano que pasase, cosa que el niño hizo con desconfianza. Cuando estaba pasando el umbral de la puerta, las palabras de su maestro impactaron de sobremanera en él.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun- mientras el rubio se volteaba para mirar a su maestro, la puerta se cerró, dejando al pobre rubio solo frente al consejo.

Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que el consejo eran los representantes de los clanes más importantes de sus tierras, pero aun así al pequeño siempre le habían dado miedo. Siempre lo miraban con cara de molestia, como si estuviesen en presencia de un ser que no mereciese vivir. Eso le asustaba mucho.

-Naruto-sama, siéntese- dijo un viejo del consejo.

Naruto, con pasos vacilantes, obedeció la orden, sentándose en una silla que había en mitad de aquella estancia. Estuvo así unos minutos, balanceando sus pequeñas piernas nervioso. Justo cuando reunió el coraje para hablar se vio interrumpido por otro miembro del consejo.

-Su padre, Minato-sama ha muerto.

El corazón de Naruto paró de latir. El pequeño intentaba respirar pero no podía, sentía que se ahogaba. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Su padre, su otosan no podía estar muerto. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Puesto que usted es el único heredero de las Tierras del Trueno, en teoría ahora es usted el Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, pero debido a su escasa edad el consejo ha decidido ejercer sus funciones hasta que cumpla la edad suficiente para ejercer el cargo- habló otro viejo.

Naruto giró su mirada, todavía en shock, y miró al hombre que le hablaba. Su cara reflejaba la seriedad más dura que había visto en su vida. Giró lentamente la cabeza, posando su mirada en cada uno de los miembros allí reunidos. Todos estaban serios, no había el mínimo vacile de broma es sus caras.

-No…no…no…es…no…es…verdad- tartamudeó el niño mientras apretaba con fuerza su pantalón, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar- otosan no… otosan no está … no está muerto… el prometió… el prometió que estaría…- las lágrimas impedían al pequeño ver- el prometió que estaría siempre conmigo. –agachó la cabeza para que nadie de los allí presentes viese que se encontraba llorando.

-Naruto-sama, lo sentimos mucho, pero es la realidad; no hay tiempo para lamentos, debe entrenar para ser un digno sucesor de su padre- habló tajante otro viejo.

Naruto no les oía, sus oídos le pitaban, apretaba tanto la mandíbula que parecía que se iba a romper los dientes.

-Partirá hoy mismo a las Tierras del…- el consejero que se encontraba hablando se vio interrumpido por una onda expansiva roja.

-NO ES VERDAD OTOSAN NO ESTÁ MUERTO- gritó Naruto que alzó su cabeza. El pequeño vio en ese momento como la gran mayoría de los allí presentes abrían los ojos con pánico. El niño no lo entendía, pero la razón por la que los miembros se pusieran así era porque sus ojos, azules como el cielo, se habían transformado en rojos, el rojo del demonio, el rojo del Kyubi.

Se incorporó de un salto, tumbando la silla al instante. El niño no era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero se vio envuelto en una estela roja.

En ese instante, de repente, sus manos y sus pies se vieron atrapadas por gigantescas ramas de árbol. Cada vez que hacía fuerzas para deshacerse de esas ramas, más fuerte se volvía su agarre.

Uno de los viejos del consejo se levantó y camino hacia él. Naruto, inmerso en la furia y en la tristeza, reconoció de quien se trataba; era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el único miembro del consejo que no trataba mal a Naruto, incluso se tomaba bien las bromas pesadas que Naruto le gastaba al viejo.

-Naruto-kun- dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño- sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando, yo también perdí a mi padre muy joven, pero refugiarte en la tristeza y en la ira solo hará que tu corazón se vuelva oscuro. Tu padre no querría eso, él querría que te convirtieras en un gran ninja, pero sobretodo en un gran hombre- y tras decir esto abrazó al pequeño ante la atónita mirada del resto.

Naruto pataleaba, intentando apartar a aquel viejo que tantas veces lo había reprendido, pero recordó que él, junto con Iruka-sensei eran quienes le cuidaban cuando su padre se iba de viaje. Poco a poco dejó de revolverse, hasta que se encontró más calmado.

-Yamato, gracias estos es suficiente- las ramas que rodeaban a Naruto fueron desapareciendo hasta introducirse en un ninja que había entre las sombras de la estancia.-dejadnos solos.

-Hiruzen no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos solos, el chico está descontrolad…

-HE DICHO QUE FUERA TODO EL MUNDO- Gritó Hiruzen mientras apretaba más fuertemente el abrazo.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo todas las personas, dejando dentro solo a Naruto y a Hiruzen.

-Estamos solos Naruto-kun, puedes desahogarte- murmuró el viejo.

El grito salió de la garganta de Naruto, desgarrándola. El llanto desesperado del niño encogió el corazón del viejo. Naruto lo rodeó y abrazó con fuerza.

-Viejo…- decía el rubio mientras lloraba- papá mintió, me dijo que nunca me dejaría solo y es lo que acaba de hacer.

Hiruzen se separó del pequeño lo suficiente como para que éste lo miraba.

-Naruto-kun, nunca digas eso, tu padre nunca te dejaría solo; me tienes a mí, a Iruka, y a tu padrino- dijo Hiruzen- cuando seas mayor entenderás que hay cosas que se escapan a nuestro control, pero ahora solo puedes ser fuerte.

-Los viejos han dicho que esta noche me marcharía, ¿a dónde me llevan?- preguntó un hilo de voz el rubio.

-A las Tierras del Té, tu padrino dijo que estarías más a salvo ahí que con él, pero que cuando llegue el momento te iría a buscar, y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a tu padre de enseñarte todo lo que le enseñó a él.

Naruto, poco a poco fue separándose del abrazo de Hiruzen.

-¿Qué le pasó a otosan?- preguntó con la más profunda tristeza de todas.

-Te lo contaré todo cuando nos volvamos a ver, si te lo digo ahora se perfectamente que harás alguna tontería.

Naruto asintió, derrotado.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Se había levantado temprano, cosa inusual en él, había entrenado y le habían dicho la fatal noticia, y ahora se encontraba dentro de una carroza custodiada por un anbu con dirección a las Tierras del Té. Si alguien le hubiera dicho como acabaría el día nunca se hubiera levantado de la cama.

Estuvieron cuatro días de travesía. En esos cuatro días el anbu solo intercambio palabras con él para decirle que pararían para comer y para cenar; cosa que agradeció Naruto, que aunque era la persona más risueña del mundo, en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie; y menos con ese anbu, que lo trataba con cierta reticencia, como si le tuviera miedo, como la mayoría de gente.

En esos cuatro días el anbu solo paraba para comer y cenar, no durmió en todo ese tiempo.

 _Estará deseando acabar y alejarse cuanto antes de mí_ -pensó el rubio mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus piernas.

Naruto ya no lloraba, se le habían acabado las lágrimas de tanto hacerlo.

-Naruto-sama, ya hemos llegado- dijo el anbu mientras detenía la carroza.

Naruto bajó de la carroza y pudo ver que se encontraba a las puertas de un gran castillo parecido al suyo. La única diferencia era que a la entrada de ese castillo había un gran jardín con plantas de todo tipo.

Justo en la puerta se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta años. Tenía el pelo gris medio en punta, vestía un yukata gris y su ojo era negro. Si su ojo, porque solo se le veía uno, el otro estaba tapado por una banda. Lo que a Naruto más le desconcertó fue que ese hombre tenía su cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía, o eso pensó Naruto- yo soy Kakashi Hatake, Señor de las Tierras del Té y seré tu maestro.

Naruto miró al Señor de las Tierras del Té durante un tiempo y asintió.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando vio que el rubio pasaba al lado de él encaminándose al castillo sin decirle nada.

-Kakashi-sempai- dijo el anbu mientras se arrodillaba ante el pelinegro.

-Yamato no hace falta tal formalismo- dijo Kakashi quitándole importancia al acto- ¿Cómo has visto al chico?

-No ha hablado en todo el camino, dejó de llorar al segundo día, y al contrario de lo que pensé no perdió el control del monstruo como lo hizo ante el consejo- dijo Yamato mientras se incorporaba y quitaba la máscara.

Kakashi se giró para mirar a Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del castillo, esperándole.

-No creo que el chico lo hiciera a posta, al fin y al cabo a perdido a su padre, la única persona que lo trataba como a una persona y no como a un monstruo- murmuró Kakashi.

Yamato por su parte agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Él también había tachado a aquel niño de monstruo, cuando solo era un pobre muchacho al que le acababan de decir que la única persona que lo quería había muerto.

-En fin, voy a ver qué puedo hacer con él. ¿No has visto nada extraño en las Tierras del Trueno?- preguntó Kakashi mirando a Yamato.

-Si veo algo raro sabe que se lo comunicaré- dijo Yamato mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara- debo volver, no quiero que sospechen nada.

Kakashi se despidió del moreno y fue a por Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, ¿qué piensas de las Tierras del Té?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-Están bien- dijo el rubio mientras se miraba a los pies.

-Estás poco hablador, tu padrino me decía que no paras de hablar y tu padrino no suele mentir- dijo Kakashi, provocando que el rubio levantara la cara sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a mi padrino?- preguntó Naruto anonadado.

-Claro, ha sido él el que me ha pedido que fuese tu maestro durante un tiempo- dijo Kakashi sonriéndole. Naruto agachó la cabeza.

-Nunca he visto a mi padrino, siempre me mandaba regalos para mi cumpleaños pero nunca lo vi- murmuró el niño.

-Eso es porque tu padrino es un hombre muy ocupado, pero créeme que se preocupa mucho por ti- el comentario de Kakashi hizo que Naruto se sintiese mucho mejor- bueno, voy a enseñarse donde dormirás estos años.

-¿Años?- preguntó el rubio con temor.

-Los que duren tu entrenamiento, ser un buen Señor de la Guerra requiere muchos años de entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi mientras se incorporaba y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, siendo seguido por el rubio.- bueno Naruto, este será tu cuarto- dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar al rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei…- dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cuarto. Era una habitación muy espartana, solo tenía un armaria, un perchero y…- hay dos camas.

-Claro, una para ti y otra para tu compañero- el rubio se giró ante lo dicho por su nuevo maestro.

-¿Compañero?- preguntó Naruto.

-Veo que tu padrino tenía razón y eras un poco lento- el comentario del peligris hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño molesto- tendrás un compañero de habitación, que también será mi alumno, llegará mañana. Te recomiendo que elijas la cama que más te guste, al fin y al cabo el primero que llega el primero que se la queda.

Y tras decir esto, Kakashi cerró la puerta dejando solo al rubio, que suspiró y se tiró en la cama que estaba debajo de la ventana. Tendría un compañero de cuarto y de clases. Esperaba que fuese alguien agradable, alguien que no lo juzgara…

Con esos pensamientos el rubio se quedó dormido después de un largo día.

* * *

No entendía que había pasado. Naruto no entendía que había pasado. Instantes antes se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama e inexplicablemente había acabado en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- maldijo el pequeño pelirrubio sobándose la cabeza, donde comenzaba a salirle un gran chichón.

El pequeño se incorporó, todavía medio dormido, y descubrió el motivo de su caída.

Un niño de pelo y ojos negros y piel branca lo observaba desde el otro lado de la cama. Su mirada destilaba frialdad. El niño moreno lo observaba atentamente, mas no decía nada.

La mirada de Naruto se posó sobre una mochila que ahora descansaba en la que era su cama.

-Ooooeee, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? ¿Por qué me has tirado de mi cama?- se quejó el pequeño rubio.

-Hmm, quiero esta cama- dijo el pelinegro sin más cosas que decir.

-¿Qué quieres esta cama? ¡Pero si es mi cama dattebayo!- gritó el rubio furioso.

Justo en ese momento algo dentro de su rubia cabecita se encendió.

-¿Vas a ser tú mi compañero?- preguntó Naruto.

-Hmm- dijo el moreno mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la mitad del armario que quedaba libre.

-Ooeeeeee, te he preguntado si vas a ser mi compañero, ¿eres sordo?- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía al lado del moreno, molesto de ser ignorado.

-¿No es obvio que si estoy en esta habitación acomodando mis cosas es que sí que soy tu compañero?- dijo de manera borde el moreno, para seguir acomodando sus cosas mientras ignoraba a Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a enfandarse. Tenía la esperanza que su compañero de habitación fuese un chico con el que podría llevarse bien, al que poder llamarle amigo. Y en vez de eso se encontró con que el chico con el que viviría a saber cuantos años era un niñato estirado y frívolo.

-Temeeeee- maldijo por lo bajo Naruto mientras alzaba su puño para atizarlo.

Lo que no se esperaba el rubio era que el chico, que parecía distraído, interceptara el puño, lo cogiera de la muñeca y lo lanzara contra la pared.

-Tss dobe- dijo el moreno mientras lo encaraba.

Los dos niños se comenzaron a encarar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que ya has conocido a tu compañero de habitación Naruto-kun- dijo Kakashi mientras se adentraba en la habitación. El Señor de las Tierras del Té pudo observar lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente, y supuso que esos dos no se había presentado en condiciones- ¿Por qué no os presentáis como es debido?

Naruto, molesto miraba para otro lado, mientras que el moreno fijaba su gélida mirada en Kakashi.

-Naruto preséntate tú primero- dijo Kakashi sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Truen…- Naruto cayó al instante.

En ese momento recordó que ya no era el hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno… su padre había muerto, y él no tenía ni idea de quien era el actual señor de sus tierras. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Kakashi, al ver a su alumno, fue a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por el propio Naruto.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del anterior Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, heredero del Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze- dijo el rubio con la cabeza en alto, intentando ser fuerte.

Kakashi observó con orgullo al pequeño rubio; su alumno empezaba a ser consciente de que tenía que dejar pasar la muerte de su padre y mirar hacia el futuro.

-Hmm…. Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Fuego- dijo el moreno mientras miraba al que iba a ser su compañero de habitación.

Sasuke había oído la noticia del fallecimiento del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno hacía menos de una semana atrás. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aquel rubio se había ganado una ínfima parte de su respeto al afrontar semejante situación con la cabeza bien alta.

-Bueno chicos, espero que os llevéis bien, al fin y al cabo tendréis que vivir varios años juntos- dijo Kakashi mientras se retiraba- por cierto, el entrenamiento comenzará dentro de una hora; os recomiendo que no desayunéis y que no lleguéis tarde; no soporto la impuntualidad.

Y tras decir esto, se fue dejando a ambos niños solos en la habitación.

Naruto, nada más irse Kakashi, fue corriendo a SU cama, cogió la mochila de Sasuke y la tiró a la otra cama, haciendo que el moreno lo mirará mal.

-Yo llegué antes, tengo preferencia- se excusó Naruto.

-Tss, dobe- dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia su nueva cama; no le interesaba pelear en ese momento con su compañero de habitación.

Ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio, esperando que se hiciera la hora para ir a entrenar con el peligris.

* * *

El sonido de las tripas de Naruto llegó a oídos de Sasuke.

-Que hambre- se quejaba el pequeño rubio mientras se abrazaba el estómago.

-Hmm, deja de quejarte- murmuró el pelinegro mirándolo indiferente.

-¡No te hagas el duro que sé muy bien que tú también estás hambriento!- dijo Naruto exaltadamente.

En ese momento, las tripas del pelinegro sonaron, haciéndole sonrojar levemente por lo que apartó la mirada.

-Tss… ese viejo llega dos horas tarde- murmuró Sasuke intentando cambiar el tema de la "conversación".

Nada más Sasuke decir esto último, Kakashi se manifestó con un puff delante de los dos niños.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía, o eso pensaron los niños, pues la máscara del peligris no les dejaba ver su rostro.

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- gritó Naruto mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente con el dedo.

-Lo siento chicos, me perdí por el camino de la vida- se excusó el maestro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La respuesta de su nuevo maestro dejó a los niños a cuadros. ¿Ese iba a ser el hombre que los entrenaría?

-Bueno chicos, espero que hayáis desayunado, el entrenamiento que os tengo preparado requiere muchas energía- decía Kakashi mientras se sacaba un cascabel del bolsillo.

-¡SI NOS DIJISTE QUE NO DESAYUNÁSEMOS!- se quejó Naruto, provocando la risa de Kakashi.

-¿Y si os pido que os tiréis por un puente lo haríais?- preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa enigmática- Lección número uno, hay órdenes que deben desobedecerse para preservar un bien mayor.

-Hmm… los ninjas que desobedecen las órdenes son escoria- murmuró Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente al peligris. Su padre, el Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, le había inculcado desde que tenía memoria que la obligación de un ninja es obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores.

-Eso es verdad Sasuke-kun, un ninja que no cumple órdenes es escoria, pero aquellos que fallan a sus amigos son peor que eso…- murmuró Kakashi pensativo; sacudiendo la cabeza, como intentando apartar viejos recuerdos, alzó el cascabel- en fin chicos, el entrenamiento de hoy será el siguiente: tenéis que quitarme el cascabel, pero solo aquel que me lo quite podrá almorzar hoy.

Ambos niños se miraron; ambos estaban hambrientos y solo uno comería… aquello era una clara competición.

Kakashi miró a ambos niños y sonrió.

Ese día fue el primer entrenamiento que aquellos dos niños tuvieron juntos. Aunque no empezaran con buen pie, la relación entre ambos se fortalecería hasta crear unos lazos que ni siquiera la distancia debilitaría.

Pero esa amistad no surgiría de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

Hola! Siento no actualizar más seguido este fic, pero Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego ahora mismo es mi principal "preocupación". A su vez, este fic no creo que supere los siete capítulos, de ahí a que sean tan cortos.

Básicamente el fic es para explicar la historia NaruHina y explicar el fuerte lazo que une a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Muchas gracias por las reviews.

Lakunoichiftv.

Pd: los que seguís Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego… NO OS PREOCUPÉIS! Sigo escribiendo, pero es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan complejo el capítulo que viene que no termino de darle forma, y antes que subir un capítulo catastrófico mejor me demoro un poco más y lo hago semi-perfecto.

Ahora sí, un beso y un abrazo.

Lakunoichiftv


End file.
